


Rendezvous (Merlin)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Merlin/reader - Freeform, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: Merlin returns from some time away from Chaldea. Needing to satisfy his inhuman instincts, he's looking to play with Master.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster & Reader
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Rendezvous (Merlin)

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Solomon was brought back after the events of the Solomon chapter, and since Merlin is locked away in Avalon and his body is technically a copy of his original, he has the ability to go to and from Chaldea looking for sustenance to satisfy his demonic blood.

It was getting late as she walked back from the meeting with Solomon and Da Vinci. Dinner in the cafeteria was long over, and she thought about the next singularity that she would have to go on, debating which of her servants to bring with her. It would be dangerous, with plenty of undead, as she understood, so perhaps a caster? She wasn’t sure if King Gilgamesh would be very cooperative, he seemed only to help when it suited him or he had no other choice. Perhaps she could bat her eyelashes at him a few times. And Merlin? She scoffed a little. That mage was always slacking off despite his overwhelming power, and only helped if it was convenient. He wasn’t even here now anyway. What about asking her friend to borrow her powerful Irish caster? She didn’t want to have to rely on someone else’s servants, that’s not the reason she summoned her own in the first place. It would all be for nothing in that case. Deep in thought, she wandered back to her room, unaware of others who watched her.

Once she got back to her room, she sighed a little, her debating getting her nowhere. Maybe she should just ask her group tomorrow when she woke up. Getting a bit of sleep sounded wonderful about now, especially thinking about how snarky both Gils would be when she asked about going on a mission with her. She turned beside the door to take her shoes off, but the moment she finished, she felt an arm around her waist, giving a slight gasp as someone placed their hand against the wall in front of her. Then came the familiar coo in her ear as she felt a cheek snuggle up to her.

“Master~”

She took a breath, relieved as her tension broke and she reluctantly sighed then smiled a little as she addressed the other, “You’re back then, Merlin? You were away for a while this time.”

Still nuzzling against her, holding her against him, he kept his cheery tone as he replied, “Yes, I know, but I missed you ever so much! There’s just no one as cuddly and adorable as Master!” 

“Are you saying that because you were cuddling with others? Hm?”

He chuckled, replying, “Ah, Ah, Master don’t think such things, I’m a humble man, you know! If I thought you were mad at me, well it just might break my heart.”

She rolled her eyes, giving a sigh, “Well either way, I’m glad you’re back.”

“Are you?” he asked a little coyly.

“Yes, and I appreciate your affection, but-“

“But Master, now that I’m back, I want to spend allll my time with you, you understand~”

Suddenly, she realized that she could feel his hands wandering against her body, shivering lightly as they trailed up her sides and moved to undo the fastenings of her Chaldea uniform, exposing her bra to his gaze. She looked back to him to protest, but found her words captured by his lips as he caught her in a kiss, instantly demanding and hungry. By the time they broke away, she was leaning against the wall, feeling him reaching around to pull the bra down, taking hold of her breasts in each hand and massaging them as she bit her lip lightly. 

“Merlin…”

“What a nice shape and size. Master’s breasts are always so beautiful, hm~?”

“Merlin.” Her voice more commanding this time, and he paused to blink at her, but saw the blush beginning in her cheeks. “Merlin, it’s getting late, and I have to go on a mission soon. If we start something now-“

“Are you worried about your mana levels? No need, after all, I’ll be coming with you on the mission, of course!”

She paused a moment, replying “You are?” How did he know about the mission? Didn’t he just get back?

“Yes! Now, since that’s settled, I want you to come with me now, okay?”

“Merlin…” she chided him for the pun, then gave a slight hitch of breath as she felt him playing with her nipples, pinching them between his fingers, shivering as she felt his tongue against her neck. He slid one hand lower to reach under her black skirt to the black tights beneath, using a single sharp nail to rend a small tear in the fabric, just enough for him to grab and yank, tearing the thin material from her, making her gasp. “Merlin! Don’t do tha-ah!” she was cut off as she felt his fingers slip into her panties to toy with her clit, dancing slow little circles around it as she balled her fists in her hands. 

“Ah, Master is rather receptive tonight, hm~? That’s good.” His cheery smile turned more devilish and his eyes dilated sharply as he began to press his growing arousal against her backside, giving little sounds as the friction felt wonderful. Wonderful, yes, but not enough, and he wasn’t about to be patient. He stopped toying with her just long enough to free his erection from his clothes, not missing a beat as he began to rock against her, first rubbing it against her panties, then using his fingers to move her panties to the side, giving a groan as he rubbed directly against and between her lower lips, feeling the heat gathering there.

“M-Merlin…” she protested lightly, “Wait, I’m not… I can’t take it yet.” She pressed a hand lightly against him, holding him at bay as his ministrations began to take a toll on her, making her pant lightly. 

“I know. That’s why I’m just doing this for now.” His voice became a bit deeper, more cunning as he used one hand to spread her lips, rocking his hips forward so the head of his dick rubbed against her clit, making her head roll back as he continued to fondle her breast in the other hand, his lips and teeth leaving little kisses and nips along her neck and shoulder. She reached back, tangling a hand in his flowing white locks, turning her head to silently ask for another kiss, moaning into it as he gave it to her. 

He felt his instinct begin to kick in, feeling her slickness start to accumulate against him. He licked his lips, going in for an open-mouthed kiss, swallowing her little sounds and pressing her more firmly against the wall as he fought to control himself over his gnawing desires. He needed to be in her and fast, but he wouldn’t dream of pushing her too hard. Getting an idea, he pulled away from her, much to her confusion, took her wrist and pulled her over to her bed. He quickly snapped his fingers to disrobe himself, then with a playful yet menacing grin, wrapped his arms about her with a chuckle as he shed every layer of her clothing, toying with each one, seeing the blush gather in her cheeks, her tiny hands grabbing his shoulders. He was extra coy as he swiped her panties from her, giving a lick of his lips as he brought her onto the bed.

He knew he should give her at least a little reprieve before sweeping her away in his madness, so he laid down beckoning her to climb on top. She did so shyly, but before she could get on top of his pelvis, he chided her. She looked back, confused and he said rather chipper, “Nope, turn around~”

She was a little perplexed, but complied, turning on her hands and knees until she was facing away from him. She suddenly squeaked as she felt him grab on to her thighs, pulling himself up slightly as she looked down to see his inhuman eyes on her.

“This will surely help to get you nice and wet, Master~!”

In the next moment, he licked at her, watching her jolt and yelp, giving a little pleasant giggle as he did it again and again, his tongue hot and dexterous. He gave generous licks and little sucks as he moaned and growled a little beastly, her essence beginning to fill a void within him that his nature always needed to satisfy. He reached his hands around to spread her further, watching her head jerk back with a cry as he delved his tongue into her. He gave a grateful groan as he lapped up her slick essence. “Ah, Master is so good… tastes delicious, I could eat you up all night~”

However, as he got slightly further up, his fingers reaching to rub between the cheeks of her backside, she suddenly gasped and clench, throw a hand back to catch his wrist and snapping back, “Merlin!”  
He paused, realizing his mistake and regaining his more chipper demeanor for a moment, saying, “Ah, sorry! My bad! I almost forgot Master doesn’t like that.” She pouted a little angrily as he said that, and he replied, “It’s alright! There are plenty of other things we can do!”

Without skipping a beat, he slipped from under her, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her back against him on his lap. He took a moment to kiss her earlobe, then her cheek, watching her face getting red as she felt his toned muscled chest against her back, his hard, rather large arousal between his legs. He hummed lightly in her ear, his words sweet and seductive. “Master, do you enjoy how impressive I am? Hm?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, giving a small whimper as he chuckled. “Good, I’m glad. I can tell just how much you like this…” he turned over to lay her down on her back, but instead of hovering over her, he turned to face away from her, much as she had before, reversing their positions as he leaned down, lowering his face between her legs as he used one hand to spread her. “There! Now I can really get a good angle on this~” he said moments before giving a good suck to the sensitive little bud between her folds, making her eyes widen as she gripped the sheets and cried out. He hummed lightly against her, making her shudder and whimper.

Suddenly, as he was building her pleasure up, she noticed his own arousal just inches from her face, her eyes widening at how close it was. It looked…so inviting, and he was being rather generous after all. Without warning, she grabbed around his thighs, using them to crane her head up and with her tongue, giving gentle long licks against his jewels, feeling him flinch. He paused to look back in surprise as he felt the tongue, genuinely shocked as he watched her then lick down his shaft, using a hand to bring the head to her greedy mouth as she began to lick and suck on it.

“Master?” he asked, almost as though he didn’t believe what he saw.

“Merlin, please, I want to give you some attention too! Mm…you’re already this hard… I want to taste you as well. So big…” she cut off her train of thought back to craning up to take him into her mouth, bobbing against him and trying to take him in as deep as she could. 

The surprise of her sudden boldness and the lewd position had him, for once, at her mercy, panting and moaning as he felt that pretty little mouth suck and swallow around him, digging his nails into her thighs as he threw his head back in euphoria. “Ah~ Master~! That feels so good! That’s it, take me deep…deeper~” 

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt him try to push deeper into her throat, his instinct getting the better of him as he began to rock a bit roughly into her mouth, her breathing roughly through her nose as her sounds were muffled by his cock. She hummed and moaned against him, feeling the way he shivered, and loving that for once, she could make him feel that euphoria that he gave to her. She tried her best to accommodate him, but was getting more difficult the more he tested her limit.

He pressed onward, consumed by the feeling, never having done this sort of position with her before. His eyes began to glow in his pleasure, feeling his thick girth hit the back of her throat as he came close to that edge. “Master~ Ah yes, Master, that’s it, deeper, more! I’m gonna-! Hah, ahhhh~!!” 

With such a fast warning, she barely had time before she felt him twitching, then release into her throat, burying himself deep as he did so. She couldn’t handle so much so quickly, and after a few moments, had to let go of him as she coughed and choked, getting a few drops of his essence on her face. 

When he was finished, he looked back at her, a glint in his eye that he hadn’t had before. “Oh my, looks like I was a little too much to handle for you, Master… looks like I’ll have to make it up to you somehow~”

And with that, he grasped her thighs in his hands, holding her down as he buried his face against her heat, using his tongue with renewed vigor as she arched and cried out in pleasure. He quickly moved his hands, using one to spread her open while the thumb put pressure on the part just above her clit, pressing in circles timed with his tongue against her jewel. Lastly, he used his other hand to swiftly insert two fingers into her, by now, soaking entrance, pushing in deep and hard, thrusting fast so the pleasure would build up quickly at a rate she couldn’t control. 

Feeling the combination of his fingers and tongue, she threw her head back, covering her eyes with her arm as the sensations all hit her at once and built up so fast, she barely had time to register them. Her mind was awash in pleasure as she tried to stutter out, “M-Merlin, so fast! I-I can’t keep-! Ah! It’s so much! No, I c-can’t, I’m… I’m-!” 

In the next moment, he smirked as he felt her walls clench in the way he knew they would, giving a small chuckle as she began to release, feeling her body arch up her head falling back as she cried out loud, watching the essence spray from her in gushes as she whimpered and protested, “Ah, n-no, that’s-! So lewd, Merlin! Haah~!”

Once she was finished, the last ebbs of pleasure gone, he finally pulled his fingers from her, his hand and forearm covered in her juices. Without hesitation, he brought it to his mouth, lapping at it and shivering as he savoured it, as a cat licking its paw. He took the time to lick all the way from his forearm, cleaning off every bit until he sucked his fingers clean, his other hand running over his face as he looked to her, his eyes glowing purple and full of lust. “Aahh Master~ You’re so sweet, so delicious. Mm, your essence is divine! It gets me so hungry, so hungry… I’m so hungry Master… Please, I need you, I need more~”

He turned back around to her, dipping down to catch her mouth in a hot, messy demanding kiss, their tongues wrapped together as she tasted some of her essence still on his lips. As he pulled away, he leaned over to lick the bit of his own essence from her cheek, his smile returning to pleasant yet sinister. 

“Now, we’re even, yes?”

She nodded, and in the next moment, he used his strength to grab her around the waist and lift her up, sitting down as he rested her against his pelvis, feeling her heat still wet and hot against his throbbing need. He licked his lips, his unnatural eyes glimmering in the low light of the room, standing out like lanterns in the dark.

“Go on, Master, I won’t rush you…” he said softly, letting her take over. At least, to start with.

She nodded, taking a moment to rub herself against his shaft, shivering slightly as she anticipated her next move. Then, as she looked to his waiting eyes, she began to lower herself onto him, little by little, gasping and whimpering as she took his girth into her, her body shaking as it adjusted. She took him as far as she could, giving a little sound as he touched the deepest part of her, seeing the way his head fell back with a dreamy sigh as he twitched within her. She panted harshly, waiting for her body to adjust before she started moving slowly, letting the head get almost all the way out before sinking back down completely as she moaned loudly. “Merlin you’re so…mm, thick… feels so big, y-you’re hitting the deepest part…i-inside…!”

“Mm, that’s good Master,” he gave a hiss as she began to pick up a little, “I want to feel every bit of you… And I want you to feel every inch of me~” 

She picked up speed, bobbing against him as her voice started getting harsher and louder. He moaned and licked his lips, loving as he watched them join again and again, watching his cock covered in her slickness every time she came up. He gently moved his hands to her hips, helping her to steady somewhat as she relished in the control. “Merlin, haah~ Merlin you’re so big, I-I can feel you so deep-!"

“Do you want more?” he asked devilishly.

“Yes! Yes, more, please more!”

In that moment, he grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he began to thrust up into her, watching her arch back and cry out. She whimpered his name, a desperate plea on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, relishing the taste of lust on his tongue. She closed her eyes, losing herself in her bliss as she felt him striking the deepest part of her, her eyes rolling back as he struck the place that had her seeing stars. Panting harshly, she cried out unabated, knowing he loved to hear every bit of it, “Merlin! Hah, yes Merlin! Merlin! Y-You’re hitting it! You’re so deep! Hah, yes, yes!”

“My, my, Master it sounds like you’re going to cum soon, hm?” he teased, slipping a hand down to let his thumb toy against her clit as she clenched around him, making them both moan. 

“Y-Yes…yes, I’m-! Merlin I’m gonna-!”

“That’s it Master, just let it take you… let yourself fall, don’t worry, I’ll catch you. Give yourself to me, my Master~” 

In the next moment, she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, hearing him menacingly hiss and growl as she clamped hard around him, letting her body fall over the edge into bliss, feeling him twitch against her as he fought to keep himself steady as she broke around him. He groaned deeply, feeling her inner most lust and passionate feelings flowing into him, fueling him as he shuddered. Once she had finished, he smiled to her sweetly, brushing her hair back from her face as he said, “So beautiful, my Master, so lovely… I could watch you break around me forever if you’d let me.”

He gently lowered her onto her back without pulling out, her arms still around him, hearing her moan as he sank deep into her again, immediately starting to thrust again, watching her gasp and jolt as her recent orgasm made her overly sensitive. “Hah! Wait Merlin, if you…-! Nngh! If you move now I-I’ll-!”

“Oh, but I want you to, Master~” he teased, licking his lips as he grabbed her beneath either thigh, pushing her legs up and back as he suddenly rammed hard and fast into her, watching her nearly scream as her head flew back. He chuckled darkly, burying his face against her neck and collar, giving a good bite to mark her as his as his harsh thrust even got him to start groaning and panting huskily into her ear. 

“I want you to come as many times as you can, Master. And then…haah~ And then I’ll fill you with all my love and lust. I’ll mark you as much as you want me to, just give me more…more! More of your love, Master!”

He lowered his head to catch a little perky nipple in his mouth as it bounced, lavishing it with sucks and licks as she hurtled towards another ending, one hand gripping onto his back as the other gripped his hair, giving it a few good tugs as he let his girth sink deep into her, him not minding as her essence began to drip onto his sheets, licking the sweat from her heated body.

Just then, she felt him begin to push harder into her, hearing his groans increasing as she urged him on, “M-Merlin, Merlin, yes please! Please come, Merlin! Haah~ Fill me!”

“Nnn, what a lewd request, Master...hehe, I suppose I can’t refuse though. Nngh… Aah Master, Master-!”

He dug his sharpened nails into her thighs, sinking his fangs into her neck as she keened and he felt himself pulse deep inside her, feeling the waves of pleasure hit him as he filled her as requested. In the next moment, however, he felt her grip around him again, his own release setting her off as she gasped and whined around him, slowly clenching and un-clenching around his still throbbing girth as they began to catch their breath. 

He recovered much quicker, his eyes still holding their unnatural glow as his sweet smile returned and he leaned over to praise her, licking her neck where his teeth had pierced the skin, tasting the light copper of her blood. 

“Oh Master… my little Master… how irresistible you are~” 

“Merlin…”

He caught her in an open kiss, only breaking when she needed air as she panted, a slight bead of drool hanging from her mouth as they parted. He leaned up on his knees for a moment, admiring her disheveled state, pulling from her and watching the white essence drip from her. He gave a soft yet dark little chuckle, seeing her in such a compromising state, pointing out, “Ah, Master, that’s no good, you’re letting it drip out~!”

She flushed red when he mentioned it, looking down to see what he meant and closing her legs as she snapped back at him, “D-Don’t say it out loud like that!” 

He laughed heartily, reaching over to gently grab her by the hips as she blinked curiously. “Don’t worry, Master, I’ll be sure to give you another round, okay~?”

She made a slight sound of confusion before he used his strength to flip her over onto her hands and knees, grasping her hips as he placed himself at her entrance, still sopping wet and dripping with mixed essences. 

“Eh?! A-Again?” she sputtered out.

“Of course! It’s only been, what? Two or three? Surely you can go longer than that, Master. There we go~!” he punctuated his last point by thrusting into her, licking his lips as he pushed deeper and deeper until she cried out and pushed a hand back against him.

“T-That’s it, Merlin! I-I can’t… take anymore…!”

“That’s your limit, hm? That’s pretty deep if I do say so… Mmm, impressive~” 

He clutched onto her hips, keeping his thrusts deep and sharp, shuddering as he felt her body still hot and wet around him, her walls still clutching desperately onto him. 

He pounded into her so roughly and deep, she thought she might break if he kept it up, gripping the sheets with white knuckles as her arms and legs shook with the effort to keep her upright. She felt the tears prick her eyes at the intensity and harshness of his thrusts and her mind was an incoherent mess, much less than even capable of forming a thought. Taking her so roughly was one of her weak points and he knew it, her looking back only a moment to see him looking straight at her, a wolfish grin on his face.

“Merlin…!” she cried, this time more a plea, begging for him as her euphoria built faster than before, feeling his hand reach over to tangle in her hair. “M-Merlin!!” 

“That’s it, isn’t it Master? You love this, don’t you? Being taken like this… I have to say, that face is quite the turn on, My Master…”

“M-Merlin please…!” she uttered weakly, meaning to argue his assessment but not having the strength.

“Ooh, but you do. I know you do, my Master. You love how deep I can strike you, don’t you? You love how thick my cock can stretch you…nngh, you love how much I can cum inside you~”

She panted harshly at his words, her body getting weaker with each one, nearly collapsing as he struck deep against her limit, making her cry out, a stray tear running down her cheek. She gasped and panted hard, her eyes rolling back in her bliss as she moaned and sang, “Yesss, oh yes, Merlin, Merlin! F-Fuck! I love it! Your cock is so thick! Haaah! Aah, I-I can feel it stretching me! Oh fuck! M-Merlin, Merlin I-I’m gonna-!!”

“That’s a good girl Master, cum for me. Cum hard this time, okay?” he took his hand from her hair, rounding it around her body to press her clit just so with a perfectly timed thrust as she broke around him again, clutching the sheets in front of her as the shock waves rushed through her body, making her twitch and shudder long past her orgasm. 

He took a deep breath, letting his own desires overtake him as he felt her clenching around him, running a hand over his face as he praised her, “That’s it Master, come undone! Cum again and again! It’s so good, so delicious…Your lust, your passion, your bliss, it’s all so perfect! Aah, what a feast!” 

He brought his fingers to his lips, running them over his lips and then leaning over her, allowing himself to trace his tongue up her back, licking the sweat from her body, the endorphins fueling his hunger, giving a small growl, and then he looked to her body beneath him, beginning to feel the effects of multiple rounds, seeing her wither and twitch.

“Oh no, no Master, not yet…we’re not done yet~”

He gently, smoothly ran his hands down her backside, onto and up her back to her shoulders, then up her arms to grasp her hands and trap them beneath his on the bed, leaning his body complete over hers as he still pulsed within her. Was it her imagination or had his chest gotten even more taut and fit than the first time she felt her back against it? 

“Merlin…” she begged weakly, beginning to tire from her ordeal.

“You see, my Master, I love it just as much as you…” he thrust once, watching as she whimpered, then again, then again and again until he acquired a steady pace, her cries more like pleading sobs and her voice beginning to crack. He moved one of his hands away from hers to wrap around her waist, placing it against her navel, the other he tucked under her chin, turning her head to his as he kissed her deeply, swallowing her weak cries. The sounds of their bodies colliding were more like wet, squelching sounds with all the essence mixed between them as he continued to ravage her. “Your body taking me in as much as it can… mmm, your face awash in pleasure and bliss!” He pushed in until he felt her jerk against him, crying out in pain or pleasure, he couldn’t tell, but he gently licked the tear that ran down her cheek, rubbing the hand against her navel. “Ahh, this feeling… do you feel that, Master? That little bulge there? My cock is pressing allllll the way up against your womb. Aah~…That’s how deep I can get it!”

“M-Merlin please!” she begging sheepishly.

“I’m gonna cum again…a-and again, just like you want me to…mmm, yes Master, I’m gonna cum right inside your womb this time, okay?” He emphasized his point by speeding up, letting himself ride against her as she keened and sobbed.

“Merlin…aah~ Merlin, please!”

“Yes Master that’s it, call to me more, I-I’m… gonna…!! Gaaah! Master!”

He grabbed around her waist tightly, burying his face against her shoulder blade as he released again within her, burying himself deep as she felt him pulsing within her, releasing gushes of his essence into her. By the time he started to come down, she was heaving with exhaustion as she felt him placing gentle kisses along her back, feeling his essence dripping from her and onto the sheets. Without pulling out, he pulled her against his chest and rolled them over onto their sides, feeling her heart start to calm as he nuzzled into her. His demeanor returned to something soft and cuddly again as he cooed in her ear.

“Uwaah~ My Master, my little Master, so cute, so soft, so lewd. I love to make you into a mess, it’s adorable!”

“Merlin…” she chided, but then noticed that he was still within her.

In the next moment, he grasped her leg, pulling it over his so he could drive forward into her from behind, her tired eyes going wide as she grit her teeth, feeling the pressure within her once again. “Merl-!!” she turned to protest, but found her plea killed on a kiss, his other hand holding the back of her head as he kept up the pace, her pants exhausted and worn by now. “Merlin…haah, please it’s…too much-!”

She wasn’t sure when it would end.

*******************************************************************************************************

Had it been seven times now? No, eight? She wasn’t sure, she had lost count, but either way, her body screamed at her, begging her to stop, so exhausted from all the activity. As he continued to thrust into her, her legs tuck over his as he drove his hips in deep, his eyes still holding that menacing glow, she pleaded, tears running down her face, “Merlin…” her voice was hoarse and weak by now, “Merlin please.. n-no more, haah! I can’t…I-I can’t take anymore!! Please~!!”

Hearing her cries, he felt a strange shudder run down his spine, and licked his lips deliciously, bringing one of her legs up so he could kiss her foot, then kiss down to her ankle. “Don’t worry Master, you can do it, just one more, okay? Mmm, you’re close, so, so close!” He looked down, seeing the nail marks, hickeys and bites that dotted her skin here and there, admiring his handiwork as he brought a hand to her clit, brushing his thumb quickly across it as she jerked and whimpered, by now exhausted and helpless. “Ahhh, Master I can feel it…Your walls are fluttering. I’m gonna cum one more time…!”

He bit his lip, feeling the little fang pierce the skin as he broke for the final time within her, but by now, she had been so filled that most of it simply spilled out of her. She craned as she felt her walls flutter and clench once more, barely able to muster a groan as her body went on overdrive and she clutched the sheets. She rode it out to the last until her body finally released and she collapsed against the bed, giving a moan of relief as he at last pulled from her disheveled, exhausted form. She was so weak she could only twitch and whimper, her body covered in sweat and cum, her eyes heavy with exhaustion and the tears that he had eagerly licked away. The bed was soaked in heat and fluids and the air hung heavy with the smell of sweat and lust. It was so messy, so chaotic, but she didn’t care, she could barely move, and barely had time to register Merlin leaning against his palm beside her, brushing the bangs out of her face so he could lean in to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
“Thanks for the meal, Master, it was delicious~! Please, rest now. I will be here.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, and she felt her eyes close and sleep take her quickly.

For his part, he gave a small chuckle seeing how quickly she fell asleep, feeling rather rejuvenated after his rather generous meal. He supposed he would have to clean the sheets; they were rather messy and dirty from all their activities, but he didn’t wish to wake his sleeping Master. Also, in her state right now, he’d get an awful lot of troublesome questions and complaints from the others. No, he would let her sleep for now instead of move her. He, on the other hand, was now wide awake and bustling with energy! A walk sounded nice. He re-materialized his clothes, taking a moment to smell her essence on her discarded panties and smiled to himself. He patted her head lightly, saying, “I’ll be back soon~!” before leaving the room with a cheery whistle.


End file.
